


Young Justice!

by CandyTrain



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyTrain/pseuds/CandyTrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Justice drabbles! Will hopefully contain a variety of characters. Chapter names are labeled with the characters for easy viewing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Justice!

_M’gann…_

_M’gann! Please! I… I need you…_

Brown eyes flew open at the frightened cries in her mind. She scrambled out of bed, disorientated for only a moment before telekinetically punching the button to her door. As the door whipped open, her adopted younger brother stumbled through, visibly shaking.

Garfield swallowed thickly as he stood still in the doorway, eyes glassy and wet. His voice wavered, “I knocked, but you didn’t answer…” 

“Oh Gar,” she murmured sadly as she flew towards him, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t hear it.” He leaned into her as she wrapped her arms tightly around, hands curling near his chest, unable to stop the tears from flowing. Temporarily incapable of keeping a check on his emotions, he continued to sob even when she lifted them both to her bed. She flicked the door closed with a thought, and lifted a box of tissues from her vanity while Garfield curled his body on her lap.

-

Multiple used tissues landed silently in the trashcan. She held him close, placing a kiss atop his head. They stayed like this until most of the sobs had subsided, the only sound left an occasional hiccup.

“Honey…” she whispered softly, “was it the nightmares again?”

“Yes.” Garfield nodded, blowing into his tissue. His bottom lip trembled, fists tightening out of a combination of fear and frustration. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling so helpless as the last of his tears came, “I wish the dreams would stop… I don’t want these dreams. I feel so scared,” struggling with his words, he could only shake his head, coiling from the intensity of his feelings, “so helpless…”

“Gar…”

He turned his head upwards, eyes pleading, “can’t you help me, sis. Can’t you make them stop?”

She held him close, fingers rustling through his hair, “I will be here as long as yo-”

“No, I mean…” he interrupted, “like, with your powers?”

“No!” At Gar’s sudden startled gazed, she instantly quieted, mentally berating herself at the lack of control. Ashamed, she stayed silent for a moment, struggling to get her emotions under control. Her younger brother was in an emotionally vulnerable state, and it wasn’t fair for her to explode at him like that.

“I can’t Gar, it- it wouldn’t be right, and besides,” she bit her lip, eyebrows furrowing at the memory of her own nightmare, “Changing someone’s mental state or making them forget would do more harm than good. It wouldn’t help,” she continued, tone tinged with regret, “ _believe_ me.”

“But sis… I’m only as-”

“Gar, _please_ ,” she leaned down to press their foreheads together, “I can’t explain it to you any further, but I _need_ you to trust me, okay? Me messing with your head is not the answer…”

Gar’s kept silent, suddenly concerned with his sister’s state more so than his own, “I… okay…”

“Thank you… But make no mistake, Gar, I will try to help you as best as I can; do you want to stay with me tonight?”

He wiped at the last bit of wetness around his eyes, “can I?”

M’gann smiled, genuine joy in her eyes, “of course, you don’t even need to ask. We’ve been through this before haven’t we? Whenever you’re feeling sad or afraid, you can come to me…”

“I know, but wanted to fight it myself…“ He gingerly worked himself under the large fluffy cover, the pout obvious in his voice, “I wanted to prove to myself that was strong…”

“You _are_ strong Gar, and don’t let anyone ever tell you any different. The important thing is that you tried. What you’re trying to do is no easy feat, and although I applaud you for trying it by yourself,” she replied, tucking him in securely before throwing another cover over herself, “that doesn’t mean that you can’t have a little help along the way…”

Gar’s gap toothed grin made M’gann return one of her own. He looked at her for only a moment more before taking her hands in his own, squeezing gently before letting go, “noted.”

 


End file.
